


Pokemon Iconshipping: Pikachu and Eevee

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Created due to an apparent lack of Iconshipping stories. Takes place at the Dance Party episode in Pokemon XY&Z.





	

**Author's Note: This chapter is taken from that Pokemon XYZ episode where they go to the dance party and Eevee evolves into Sylveon. Because the main focus is on iconshipping, NOT ALL events in the episode will be described here. This chapter is also in no way related to the first chapter.**

* * *

Ash and his companions arrived at the entrance of Monsieur Pierre's house, a great, towering castle of stone, where a huge crowd of teenage boys and girls, and their Pokemon, were chatting excitedly to one another, whilst being part of the long queue waiting to register for the party.

**A special filter has been put in place that allows Pokemon to speak in English.**

Eevee gaped at the crowd, amazed at the large number of people and Pokemon that had turned. Instinctively, she began to back away.

" _I don't think I can do this."_ She said nervously.

" _Relax, you'll be fine. Remember, you're with Bunnelby."_ Pikachu smiled at her cheerfully.

Eevee immediately blushed, her cheeks flushing so bright with crimson that they were clearly visible even through her brown fur. She HAD wanted to partner with Pikachu, but, unable to muster her courage to do so, she had settled for Bunnelby, the kind, considerate big brother she never had.

" _H-hey, Pikachu."_ Eevee stammered.

" _Oh…did I startle you?"_ Pikachu's smile disappeared as he backed away, an apologetic look on his face.

" _Oh, n-no…no you didn't."_ Eevee blushed even harder and smiled shyly. " _It's just…thanks for the encouragement._ "

" _Ah, y-yeah, you're welcome."_ Pikachu started blushing as well, the crimson flush making his already red cheeks look like they'd been severely sunburnt. The electric mouse continued scratching his head modestly, making Eevee bury her face in her furry tail to muffle her giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah, so your partner isn't Ash, Serena?" A deviously playful voice rang in Serena's ear.

Serena jumped back in shock. "Miette!"

"It's been a while, guys." Miette stood there, an amiable smile on her face. Next to her, her Slurpuff greeted them.

"Hey, Miette. It has been a while." Ash waved at Miette.

"Oh…hey, Miette. You're coming for the dance party as well?" Serena had gotten over her shock and now had a friendly smile on her face. Despite their rivalry, the girls respected and admired each other for the Poffle (PokePuff) making skills and their top-notch abilities as Performers.

"Yep." Miette walked over to them. "You came just in time, I was getting worried cos I couldn't find a partner." Ash gasped in surprise as Miette grabbed his hand. "Ash, if you're free, can I be your partner?" Miette asked, an edge of excitement and anxiety in her voice.

Immediately, Serena blanched.

"If it's fine with you, then sure." Ash replied, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed inside her head. She was now glaring at Miette's back, her fists clenched, steam _literally_ coming out from her ears. (Cos this is Anime).

"Thanks so much, Ash!" Miette smiled, delighted with herself, before turning to look at Serena, who had somehow miraculously regained her neutral face, although her cheeks were still slightly red.

"Wow, you've got an Eevee, right?" Eevee timidly went to hide behind her Trainer's legs, whimpering at Serena. Serena gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to Miette.

"Yup, you'll be amazed when you watched this little one perform. It's an excellent dancer!"

"I saw it in the Tri-Pokalon the other day. It should make a good rival. But for today, let's enjoy the party!" With that, Miette ran off towards the castle, almost wrenching Ash's arm out of his socket as he was dragged along with her, much to everyone's shock.

"Man, did she have to drag Ash off that fast?" Pikachu looked reproachfully at the two of them, before he turned his head and found Miette's Slurpuff standing there.

"Let's go, Pikachu. You're my date tonight."

"Uh…" Pikachu was working his brain to reject her successfully.

"Let's go!" Slurpuff grabbed Pikachu's paw and dragged him off as well, following Miette and Ash, seemingly oblivious to the electric mouse's protests. Eevee lowered her head, her heart sinking to the bottom of the ocean as Pikachu was being taken away by Slurpuff.

Looking behind, Miette winked at Serena. Serena gasped, as the revelation that Miette was deliberately teasing her hit her like a sledgehammer.

"Geez, Miette…!"

* * *

Eevee bit her lower lip anxiously, her legs screaming at her to run away from the crowd of party-goers. Calm down, she said to herself. You're here to dance and have fun. Besides, there's Serena and Bunnelby and…Pikachu. She turned to look at him; Pikachu was standing awkwardly next to Slurpuff, trying to adjust his tie.

" _You can always join him later during the dance-partner rotation._ " Eevee turned and saw Bunnelby smiling at her encouragingly.

" _Really? That's great! Oh…sorry…I didn't mean…_ " Eevee looked apologetically at Bunnelby.

Bunnelby chuckled. " _It's alright. I'm not jealous at all; I'd love you and Pikachu to get together! Go get him, alright?_ "

Eevee lowered her head slightly, before looking up again, a new fiery gleam in her eyes. " _Alright_!"

When the free time came, naturally, couples of people and Pokemon began swaying gracefully across the room, completely at ease with one another. Well, most of them, at least...

 _"Lol, look at Pikachu."_ Bunnelby chuckled, and Eevee turned to look in the direction he was pointing at.

Pikachu looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but there, as he was thrown about carelessly by Slurpuff's dancing. Just when he finally landed on the ground and heaved a sigh of relief, Slurpuff's dragged him off again.

Eevee couldn't suppress her giggle. _Poor Pikachu._

Finally, finally, the partner-rotation dance had begun. Pikachu eagerly sent Slurpuff away as she went to find a new dance partner. As he looked around for a new dance partner, whilst wiping his sweat from that torturous dancing experience, a sweet, melodious voice answered him from behind.

_Um, Pikachu? May I dance with you?_

Pikachu turned and his jaw dropped. Eevee stood before him, her brown fur neatly combed, and her tiara gleaming brightly in the light of the ballroom. Best of all, she had a shy smile on her face that to Pikachu made her look all the more beautiful.

_Wow, Eevee, you're... beautiful._

Eevee blushed redder than the colour on Pikachu's cheeks. _Thanks. So, you wanna dance?_

_I'd be happy too._

To be honest, the author had no idea how their dancing was considered dancing. The two lovebirds were just running around each other in circles. But since they were clearly having fun, the author did not want to dwell on the matter, for fear of being accused by Iconshipping fans for spoiling the moment.

So, Pikachu and Eevee were dancing together, unable to take their eyes off each other. Eevee did a gracefuback-flip in the air, her face practically alight with happiness as she did so. Pikachu tried to follow her, but landed painfully face-down instead of nimbly on his feet. Eevee quickly rushed over to check on him.

_Oh my Arceus! Pikachu are you alright?_

_Yeah I'm fine..._

Like in any old love story, the two Pokemon found themselves looking deeply into each other's eyes, the spark of attraction turned into a bonfire of passion as they found that they could not take their eyes off. Slowly they edged closer together, until their lips met, sending a pleasurable wave of electric Eevee's spine. Words could not describe their sheer happiness at finally kissing each other.

* * *

Later at night, after that tag battle, and Eevee evolved into Sylveon, Pikachu watched with a smile on his face as Ash and Serena danced inside their room, catching up on the missed opportunity at the dance party.

 _Whatcha doing?_ Sylveon came over to sit beside Pikachu.

 _Watching magic happen. It is true what they say. Like Trainer, like Pokemon._ With that Pikachu reached up to kiss Sylveon. The Intertwining Pokemon wrapped her ribbonlike feelers around her new lover, cuddling up with him as they watched their beloved Trainers dance into the night.


End file.
